A light emitting diode display is a display element utilizing the self-luminescent characteristics of light emitting materials to display. The luminescent structure of the light emitting diode display mainly includes a pair of electrodes and a light emitting layer. When a current flows through the light emitting layer via an anode and a cathode, electrons and holes are combined in the light emitting layer to generate excitons, so as to generate light beams of different colors based on material characteristics of the light emitting layer.
For a display, the contrast ratio is one of the factors determining the display quality. However, stronger ambient light may result in a lower ambient contrast ratio, and the display quality of the display is thus affected. In the conventional light emitting diode display, a light absorption layer is provided to absorb the ambient light. However, with the light absorption layer provided, a portion of the light beams emitted by the light emitting layer may also be absorbed by the light absorption layer, thus making an output luminance inefficient.